Bitter Sweet
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Kitty swept me up into her sugary world of pink and bright lights. It was beautiful, magical and sweet, but as with all thing behind the beauty, magic and sweetness, there's a ugly, evil and bitter side.
1. Chapter 1

_Kitty Pryde.  
The girl who changed my life.  
Kitty swept me up into her sugary world of pink and bright lights. It was beautiful, magical and sweet, but as with all thing behind the beauty, magic and sweetness, there's a ugly, evil and bitter side.  
I'd seen her at school before, but never talked. She was the pretty, popular cheerleader, I was the anti-social goth with 2 friends.  
Too think it started when my mother dragged me down to her stupid gym..._

I normally stayed outside or was with Wanda and Risty but my mother had convinced me to go on this 'mothers day out' thing, and she just had to run into the gym to grab her trainers which she had left there that morning. As I said I normally stayed outside but it was pouring so I had to enter through the glass doors, into the lobby which had dark blue walls, neon-blue lights, with a board looking blond girl in a blue polo shirt behind a white reception desk and metal chairs. I sat as my mother sauntered off to the changing rooms. For the first minute I just sat on the cold uncomfy chairs, then I heard a faint rythmic beat and walked towards the wooden doors it was coming from. I opened them and stepped in my eyes travelling to the 3 people in the room, one wore the blue polo-shirt and dark shorts meaning she was a trainer, one a hidious pink sweater and leggings and the last was the one that my eyes stayed on.  
She was small, wearing a sports bra and tiny micro shorts, a pair of black dance trainers on her small feet and her brown hair in a high ponytail. In the instant I saw her eyes I knew it was Kitty Pryde. Her eyes were like nothing I'd ever seen before, I'd often spent lessons looking at them. They weren't baby blue that all those blonds had, or a dark blue, or even grey/blue, they were like rain water.  
Her body was moving at an exceptionally fast rate, doing a mixture of moves that seemed almost impossible, when she finally landed in splits I was about to clap before a yell came from the woman in pink.  
"Honestly Kitty! You'll never get into the state finals if you can't remember the routine!" She charged up to Kitty, who was pulling herself up and stretching. "It's left shoulder, right shoulder, behind/side/front, eagle, scissor kick, hand to chest 3 times, WHILST moving your hips, jack knife onto hands, do a round-off land, pirouette, splits!"  
I didn't notice my mother come in behind me.  
"That girls here every morning for 2 hours, after school for 4. Her mother just yells at her. Lets go!"

I saw her in school the next day, in the bathroom alone for once. I took this chance to speak to her.  
"Kitteh raght?"  
"Marie?"  
"Rogue,"  
"Oh, Rogue!" She smiled at me and put on some bubblegum pink lipstick.  
"Ah saw yah, yesterday in the gym, yah were good."  
"Really!" Her face lit up and she turned to me, her eyes bright. "I really need to work on my jack knife..."  
"It was amazing, I wish I could do that..."  
"I could teach you if you want, I go to this place every Thursday after school for 2 hours, it's called PlanetFunk, it's a hip hop place, if you want you could come along?"  
"Erm...sure..."  
"Great this is the address!" She handed me a piece of pink, scented paper, it smelt like lilys. "If you want I'll walk with you though, meet me at the front steps."

_And that's how I started to become best friends with Kitty Pryde. But like I said, there's a dark side to everything. Even Kitty Pryde._

**Tah Dah! hope you like it! R&R people!**


	2. Chapter 2

_  
After a month I went to PlanetFunk with her every Thursay, danced my heart out then drank a raspberry frappachino at Starbucks, I eventually went to watch her training sessions after school some days, when her mother was in a good mood. I always wondered how she kept her energy up, seeing as she bearly had any rest, being on the honour role, taking advance classes, cheerleading and dancing. She spent her lunch times running up and down the bleachers, with me taking her time, all on only a powerade, then cheerleading on a lot of days after school-in which she did dance with her mom straight after-and lunches-when she wasn't doing stairs. I always wondered where she got her boundless energy. So I asked her..._

I sat beside the sinks, watching Kitty brush her hair, my mind mulling over the question I was gonna ask and how. She puckered her lips and applyed her bubblegum pink lipgloss, and fluffed her hair  
"Martin asked me out today...I agreed ofcourse...he's so damn hot!"  
"How do you have so much energy?"  
Ok that didn't come out how I wanted it. She just looked at me smiling, then delved into her bag and brought out a brown clear bottle with little pills in it. "These! They're a new type of enhancment drug, my mom got me them! She says they'll help me stay on top of my game, plus she's put me on these special diet pills..." She pulled out another bottle, "There to make sure I don't loose my figure."  
She seemed so normal with her mother putting her on drugs that would muck her up.  
"You don't think thats wrong? I mean, your mom is pumping drugs into you, and you think it's ok?"  
"My mom knows what she's doing!" Her smile never faultered. "Here, you've been getting a bit tired lately with exams, have some!" She tossed me a bottle and smiled. "You can have that bottle i've got more,"  
I looked at them, then back up at Kitty who was smiling reasuringly. I opened the bottle slowly and popped two of the small pink pills in my mouth and swallowed them, ignoring the powdery feeling in my throat as the slid down.

_After about 30 minutes I felt the pills kick in, I was wide awake and alert, almost bouncing in my seat, Kitty grinning at me, a bit behind me.  
The colours around me became brighter, and everything seemed more defined. Too be true it was like an acid trip only less freaky. I became obbsessed with the glittery red pen Kitty loaned me staring at it as if it was the best thing ever, and every time I wrote with it i giggled a bit. My teachers guessed something was up but didn't do anything, after school I went to PlanetFunk with Kitty. We did a routine to some random song that had no words just a fast and brutal beat. Me and Kitty had popped 2 of the inhancment pills each and changed into our dance outfits, Kitty in her tiny black sports bra and shorts with dance trainers, me in a pair of track suit bottoms and a tank top with dance trainers.  
At our 10 minute break I noticed Kitty had a pained look on her face._

"Kit? Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing...Must have bruised something when I fell on that that spin."  
I remembered that. She did and amazing spin but her left leg had gone out of the proper possition-right leg straight, left bent with foot flat against right shin-causing her to loose her balance causing her to hit the ground at a alarming speed. I thought I heard a crunch but she promised it was nothing and jumped back up.  
"Where does it hurt?" I moved close to her.  
"My ribs..." She winced as i touched her lowest rib gently. It was tender and had a tiny lump under the skin.  
"Kit, Ah think you broke a rib..."  
"WHAT!" Her yell brought some attention from the teacher.  
"What's wrong Kitty?"  
"Ah think she broke her rib or something when she fell."  
"Well, we best call an ambulance."  
_  
It turned out her rib was just bruised, not broken, the lump was just some swelling, and she had to take pain killers and have her chest bandaged. She balled when she found out she wouldn't be able to dance for 2 weeks since her 'Closed Dance Academy auditions' was in a month and 2 weeks. She was staying with me and my mom payed the insurance bills, after explaining to her that Kitty would be in deep, deep, deep trouble if her mom found out and would pull her out of dancing._

"Sweetie.." I sat on my bed and she snuggled into me, tears running down her face. She put her head on my lap and i stroked her hair softly. "Don't worry."  
"My...my mom.." She hicupped. "She'll be so mad...she wanted me to be like her but, b-etter, a-and make i-i-it."  
"We can still find your costume, we'll go out tomorrow. You're mom won't be back till next week, and if you're not better just act like you twisted your ankle."  
She hicupped and nodded, pulling her stuffed dragon, Lockheed to her chest and I still played with her hair.  
_  
I suppose you wanna know what happened to those two friends of mine, I had before Kitty. Well, they thought it was a joke, me hanging out with Kitty, but when they realised I was serious they looked at me diffrently but they didn't mind Kitty much, even though she was sickly sweet, she was funny and clever, disobaying the 'i'm-a-cheerleader-and-my-point-is-to-look-pretty' logic we were all used too. She even helped Wanda out with her homework. All in all, Kitty was a 'I'm-so-damn-nice-I-can-get-along-with-anyone.' person.  
But what I didn't know was, something dark and strong was taken over Kitty. Not obviously, but bit by bit, Kitty was changing. She was popping more pills, dating more guys and training twice as hard._


End file.
